


【幸不二】消失的爱人

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Yukimura Seiichi, 幸村精市/不二周助
Kudos: 5





	1. 《戴雏菊的马德琳》

六月 巴黎  
法网男单半决赛，德国选手手冢国光遭遇他的老对手幸村精市。  
比赛将于傍晚六点半开始，手冢提前两个小时来到中央球场进行热身。  
27岁的日本网球之神已经在法网公开赛实现了男子单打项目的三连霸，是新一代的红土之王。  
手冢国光与幸村精市在近10场公开赛历史战绩中，网球之神占据了压倒性的绝对优势。  
不过，博彩业巨头威廉希尔的盘口十分诡异。随着决赛时间逐渐逼近，手冢的夺冠赔率竟然一路走低。  
下午5点正，幸村精市的发言人切原赤也突然召集媒体并公开宣布：幸村精市因个人事务，主动退出本届法网公开赛。  
近两年横扫大满贯的网球之神突然宣布退赛，引起了世界网坛的轩然大波。各国媒体众说纷纭，有的猜测幸村是遭遇严重伤病，有的猜测他打算急流勇退……

同一时间，幸村精市现身布鲁塞尔市郊的鲁汶大学附属医院。这里是全欧洲乃至是全球运动医学领域最顶尖的医院，幸村年前才在这里治好他的筋腱炎。  
今天上午9点多，他接到一通来自比利时的电话。  
他的法定伴侣不二周助，今天清晨被人发现在布鲁塞尔港。当时的他全身上下中了十几刀，头部被硬物多次重击，并出现多处骨折，肝胆心肺等多个器官都出现衰竭现象。  
下午1点不到，幸村精市离开巴黎的家，开车来到鲁汶大学附属医院，医生们还在忙着给不二做抢救手术。他站在外科手术室门外，等待着命运的裁决。  
半个小时过去了，医生从手术室出来，告诉幸村手术很成功，病人的伤口和体内出血都清理完毕。但病人的心肺功能十分虚弱，远未脱离危险期，甚至不一定熬得过今晚……  
幸村精市换上无菌服，跟随医护人员走进ICU的VIP单间。  
不二若不是头上缠着纱布，全身插满管子，床边摆满一大堆仪器，此刻的他看起来就跟平常睡着了没两样。  
脑科医生给不二做完CT后告知幸村，病人的记忆区域有严重损伤，大概率会出现无法恢复的失忆症。  
“我知道了，谢谢医生。只要不二活下来，其他一切都不重要。”  
护士打断了幸村和医生的交谈，幸村跟着她离开病房，迎面看见三个陌生男人。  
他们向幸村精市出示自己的警徽，两个是国际刑警，一个是比利时警察。  
“幸村先生，你认识照片上这两个人吗？”  
幸村盯着手机屏幕看了很久，皱着眉摇摇头，问这俩人是否与不二有关系。  
格鲁格警官说，这两个人是荷兰的黑帮成员，都有杀人抢劫的案底。警方调出布鲁塞尔港的码头监控，发现这两人在深夜袭击不二周助，不仅抢走了他的财物，更以残忍的手段伤害对方。  
“幸村先生，这是属于不二先生的财物，现在交还给你。”  
幸村从警察手上接过一个天鹅绒索口袋，里面装了足足100颗戴比尔斯原钻，他问起了那两个匪徒的下落。  
格鲁格警官告诉幸村，警方在执行逮捕行动时，两人在公寓内分别吞枪服毒自杀。

晚上7点，真田、柳和切原都赶到鲁汶大学附属医院。幸村跟他们说了不二的情况。  
“幸村你要振作起来！不二君吉人天相，肯定能度过这一关的。”  
幸村抬头看了看真田，又别过眼去。从小到大，除了国中住院做手术，他幸村精市就不曾体验过如此强烈的丧失感。  
幸村在医院外的餐馆跟真田他们三人吃完晚餐，便让他们先回巴黎，有什么情况随时保持联系。  
临走前，切原赤也劝幸村保重身体，不要被挫折打败，未来的路还很长。  
幸村回到病房，坐在病床旁边陪伴不二，后者脸色跟纸一样苍白。

一天前的这个时候，幸村还在巴黎，不二正在阿姆斯特丹出差。  
昨晚他俩打电话聊的事情，幸村依然记忆犹新。  
幸村的半决赛对手恰好又是手冢，不二吐槽这真是巧合。  
他倒是淡定地说着，手冢的世界排名已经升到第三，晋级半决赛是意料中事。  
“哦？听你口气很自信嘛……”  
电话那头不二的话，让幸村自动脑补他笑眯眯的样子。他提醒法定伴侣，自己连续三年登顶法网。  
不二笑了笑，给幸村加油打气，还不忘透露小惊喜，自己已经为他准备了夺冠礼物。  
“谢谢你，不二，我现在就开始期待你的礼物了。”  
“虽然现在不能说礼物是什么，但我敢打包票，幸村绝对会喜欢这礼物的。”

晚上11点半左右，不二的心率出现极度紊乱，医生和护士立刻送病人进手术室抢救。  
幸村再次站在门外，绝望的眼泪不受控制夺眶而出。  
“神啊，求求你，不要夺走我的不二。”  
抢救了一个多小时，医生好不容易在与死神的搏斗中抢回不二。  
凌晨3点差一刻，不二的心率毫无预兆窜到200以上，医生们不得不对他第二次抢救。  
幸村的泪水像缺了堤似的，他怕极了，他真的怕极了，不二和他天人永隔。  
没有不二的世界，他拿再多的冠军又有何意义？  
接近5点的时候，不二终于被送回ICU，幸村再累再困都不敢闭上眼睛，生怕病床上的人再出什么状况。  
5点20分，一位男护士拎着一小瓶药水进入ICU单间。  
“幸村先生你好，我是来给不二先生打强心针的。”  
幸村站起来给对方让出位置，男护士动作干净利落地给不二打针，幸村觉得这人有点陌生。  
他看了看对方胸前的名牌，问：“比约尔先生，我好像白天没见过你？”  
比约尔解释说，自己是夜班护士，很少轮日班的工作。  
等比约尔走后，幸村回忆起起男人虎口处长着明显的茧，总觉得哪里不太对劲。  
到了上午8点正，医生来ICU给不二看诊。他告诉幸村，病人终于脱离了危险期。

谁也没有想到，国二英语苦手的切原赤也，竟然以体育生资格考上早稻田大学媒体传播专业本科，还成了伯明翰大学体育管理专业的硕士生。  
毕业后，切原离开英国来到巴黎，成为幸村精市的经纪团队成员，分担不二周助的部分工作，主要负责公共关系业务。  
在幸村宣布退赛后的3个小时，切原终于赶到布鲁塞尔。他第一时间抢过幸村的手机，通过INS和推特发布自己提前拟好的公关稿，中心大意两点：一是解释退赛的原因，二是感谢球迷们的关心。

三天后，幸村收到管家的来电，说有一份匿名快递寄到格拉斯这边来了，问主人是否需要他转寄到巴黎。  
幸村心里纳闷，格拉斯庄园是自己和不二的秘密基地，为什么会有人寄东西去那里？  
前年，不二悄悄打包买下这幢十九世纪的城堡和酒庄送给幸村，作为庆祝他横扫三大满贯的礼物。他们还邀请真田、柳和切原来格拉斯的庄园，一起度过圣诞节。  
除了以上几个关系最密切的好朋友兼工作伙伴，外人根本不知道幸村精市是格拉斯庄园的主人。  
切原到了格拉斯的庄园，这是他第二次造访这幢古典富丽的城堡。他不禁疑惑，虽然幸村连续三年霸榜福布斯体育财富排行榜一哥，但买下十九世纪的城堡和酒庄？未免过于梦幻了吧。  
切原走进偌大的花房，欣赏竞相争妍的月季。一想到这月季名叫格拉斯城堡，自己在格拉斯城堡欣赏格拉斯城堡，小海带就不禁笑出声来……  
管家格朗德先生用带着南法口音的英语，招呼切原少爷上二楼陈列室。  
切原在陈列室内喝着花茶，品尝着糖渍三色堇蛋糕，一边等待格朗德给巨型快递拆除包装。  
“我了个乖乖！”  
切原赤也不敢相信自己的眼睛，失踪十年之久的雷诺阿名画《戴雏菊的马德琳》，竟然出现在幸村的城堡里。


	2. 承诺

七月 巴黎  
卢浮宫临时展厅内，聚集了来自欧洲乃至全世界的知名媒体，其中体育记者占了绝大多数。因为，今天是幸村精市个人绘画摄影全球巡展最后一站开幕的日子，大家猜测本尊应该会现身。  
幸村的作品巡展在两年前开始，首先是在日本国内举行，第一站选在幸村的家乡神奈川横滨，接着是东京、京都、大阪，到上海、台北、新加坡，再到洛杉矶、旧金山、西雅图、温哥华、多伦多、纽约，最后来到欧洲，都柏林、伦敦、斯德哥尔摩、柏林、莱比锡、维也纳、汉堡、米兰、罗马、巴塞罗那，最后一站是巴黎。  
除了幸村没人能想到，工程量如此浩大的世界性巡展，竟然来自于不二的一次来潮。  
不二一毕业，幸村就要他飞来巴黎。两个人在十六区的独栋小公寓里，开启了正式的同居生活。  
半年后，幸村以4500万欧买下第七区别墅豪宅的新闻，引爆了整个巴黎名流圈。第七区的议员富商们，谁不想跟这位网坛新贵当邻里街坊呢？  
搬家时，不二才发现，幸村这些年来一直没有放弃过绘画，他的画作水平是如此的高，只放在第七区家里的陈列室，实在是太可惜了。这些水彩画值得让更多喜欢艺术、喜欢幸村的人看到。  
不二周助一通电话，让迹部帮个忙，大爷找来北美最好的策展团队，全程策划主办幸村精市的作品巡展。  
切原赤也代表幸村精市出现在开幕式上，他代幸村上台发言，感谢远道而来看展的各界朋友。  
末了，记者们举手提问，幸村从退赛至今已有接近一个月没露过面，是否身体出现了伤病，什么时候才能回到赛场。  
切原给出礼貌的答复，幸村本人目前身体健康，感谢大家的关心，他很快会重返赛场的。

从巴黎去布鲁塞尔的路上，切原赤也回忆起刚加入团队时，不二对自己的叮嘱。  
“切原，你要记住，幸村现在是职业选手，不再是你中学时代的网球部长。你现在是幸村的经纪人，他的利益是你要维护和争取的一切。就算幸村不理解你，不支持你的工作，你也要做好经纪人该做的，你懂吗？”

晚上，切原来鲁汶大学附属医院，跟幸村说清楚，如果他再这样下去，自己就辞职。  
“真田学长、柳学长跟我一样，当初不二前辈把我们召集在一起，就是为了让部长你的网球道路越走越好。如果你不再打网球，我们这团队也没有存在的意义……”  
幸村皱着眉头，过了很久才开口。  
“不二这两天，眼球时不时转动……医生说他很快能醒过来。”  
切原告诉幸村，既然不二前辈情况已经稳定，他就更应该振作。  
经过一番游说，幸村终于同意，从明天起回巴黎恢复训练。

七月中旬，久未露面的幸村精市，突然空降伦敦皇家剧院，一袭亚历山大麦昆定制黑礼服，无名指上套着闪瞎人的满钻戒指，出席好莱坞六大某暑期档大片的首映礼。  
按照日程安排，幸村在接下来的两个星期，将跟随主创团队从伦敦出发，绕着大西洋、太平洋跑一趟，最后终点当然是洛杉矶。  
这部即将上映的爆米花电影，成了幸村精市的银幕处女作，虽然他在片中只有五分多钟的戏份，但好莱坞娱乐经纪三巨头之一的CAA，帮他争取到一份500万美元的片酬合同。  
两年前，幸村在洛杉矶拍完纪录片，不二带他去比弗利山，拜访CAA副总裁格林博格。  
饭桌上，格林博格向幸村表达了自己的欣赏。而他和不二交谈间熟络的样子，让幸村心底产生些许疑惑。  
在车上，幸村终于忍不住问不二。不二告诉幸村，格林博格和自己是教友。

不二读大学时，每年幸村都会在年底回东京，跟恋人一起过圣诞节和新年。  
幸村作为职业运动员，雄性激素水平高于普通成年男子，每次回国，他都会把不二做到下不了床。  
20岁的情侣一见面就像发情的野兽一般如胶似漆，在出租公寓里的各个角落挥洒汗水，解锁各种姿势，以至于不二把幸村的line账号备注名改为瑜伽教练。  
某年的11月，幸村在东京的公寓把不二压在床上，发现恋人的脖子上多了一条十字架项链。  
不二说，自己信教了。  
幸村听到这话，第一反应觉得问题出在自己身上。自己是个失格恋人，他陪伴不二的时间太少了，以至于他要寻找宗教信仰。  
不二倒是淡然，劝幸村不要有思想负担，好好打网球。

离开美国前，格林博格给不二送来两份剧本，请他让幸村看看是否感兴趣。  
幸村选中了科幻片剧本，他的角色几乎是本色出演，幸村在电影里演一位异性缘极好、被女反派绑架后被男主角救回来的网球选手。

好不容易结束地狱宣传期，幸村从美国直接飞比利时，连时差也顾不上，直奔鲁汶大学附属医院。  
他却在不二的病房里，看见不二由美子。不二在护士的搀扶下，尝试着下地走路。  
幸村见状，想上前搂住自己的爱人，不二却被他的举动吓了一跳，差点跌在地上。  
由美子和护士小心翼翼，重新扶起不二。不二看向姐姐，张了张嘴，过了半顷才吐出一个Danke（谢谢）。  
护士扶不二去做理疗和语言复健，房间里只剩下幸村和由美子。  
由美子说，自己从迹部那知道周助出了意外。幸村推测，大概是柳告诉乾，乾告诉手冢，后者告诉迹部的。  
主治医师跟幸村说，不二是在他离开后第二天醒来的，经过一个多星期的训练，终于摆脱了轮椅和拐杖自己走路。但是，不二大脑的记忆区域损伤非常严重，不仅对自己经历失忆，还连字都认不全，语言组织能力相当低下，说一句话需要组织很长时间。  
“不过，语言能力是可以通过训练重新习得的，不二在一个月后会有很大的进步。虽然之前的开颅手术清除了不二的脑内积血，但他恢复记忆的概率，不会高过30%。”  
这也解释了，为什么刚才不二对自己如此陌生。  
傍晚，不二完成了一天的复健训练，终于可以回到病房休息，却发现幸村还待在房间里。  
“不二……”  
不二眨眨眼，朝眼前俊美的男人微笑着点点头。  
幸村坐在不二身边，话说得很慢，生怕他没听清楚，自己非常想念他。  
不二抬头看了眼幸村，目光转移到他无名指上的戒指。  
幸村告诉不二，自己是他的法定伴侣。  
“抱、抱歉，我、一点、想、不起来。”  
“没关系，你现在还没康复，以后慢慢会好起来的。”  
不二拿起床头的iPad，指着新闻里手冢的图片，用支离破碎的语言说，自己认得这个人。  
“手冢，熟悉的、感觉。”  
幸村平淡地回答不二，手冢国光是他初中时代的网球部长。  
不二握着iPad，盯着手冢的照片好一阵子，眉头逐渐皱了起来。  
“手冢、是、重要的、人、吗？”  
幸村说，手冢是网坛明星，今年法网、温网的男单冠军都是他。  
不二低着头，在iPad划来划去，点出一条新闻，标题是《幸村精市因个人原因退出本届温布尔登公开赛》  
“你、退赛、因为、我、吗？”  
幸村开起玩笑，说自己不擅长在草地打网球，怕输了比赛没冠军才退赛。  
“对不起、我、拖累、你。”  
幸村牵上他的手，若不是担心再吓到不二，自己其实更渴望拥抱眼前的爱人。  
“不二，无论发生什么，我永远都会在你身边保护你。”


	3. 派对

二月 迪拜  
幸村和不二受邀来今年的劳伦斯体育奖，幸村毫无意外再度蝉联年度最佳男运动员。不二则头一回获得最佳体育经纪人的奖项，并在大鳄级前辈门德斯手上接过了奖座。  
回到帆船酒店总统套房，幸村脱掉身上明年才上市的YSL礼服男装，从身后抱紧不二，双手不规矩地摸来摸去，想要解开不二穿着的超季纪梵希的领口绑带。  
自从搬进第七区，幸村俨然成为巴黎时尚圈的新宠儿。一年到头各家设计师送的超季男装、箱包和香水，占了自家豪宅足足两个衣帽间。  
不二总是微笑面对这甜蜜的烦恼，跟路威酩轩和开云的PR们长袖善舞。这边范思哲要推幸村上GQ金九封面，那头古驰想推幸村上Esquire银十封面，不二都大方答应，但签代言合同却非常谨慎。  
总统套房内，幸村躺在大床上，眼前一片漆黑，他想解开绑住眼睛的领带，却被人制止。  
“呐，精市……”  
熟悉的嗓音在幸村耳边撩拨，却比平常更为性感。  
“周、周助……”  
温热的气息喷在自己颈侧，产生些许的痒，幸村知道不二凑得很近。  
“Mon champion, mon Soleil（我的冠军、我的太阳）……”  
不二细碎的亲吻，一下下落在幸村颈侧、亚当的苹果、锁骨，接着是胸膛……  
幸村伸手想搂住恋人，不二再次摁住了他。  
“不要急，mon chéri，我们有一整晚时间……”  
不二微笑着，跨坐在幸村身上，随手将略长的发挽到耳后，低头吻住俊美的网球手。  
不二的吻就像他本人，温柔、不带丝毫侵略性，又像风一样，仿佛下一秒会消失无踪。幸村仰起头，渴望加深这个吻。  
“Syusuke, moi, je t’aime. Tu es celui que j’aime le plus dans le monde.（周助，我爱你。你是世界上我最爱的人。）”  
“Seiichi, moi aussi. Je serai avec toi pour toujours.（精市，我也一样，我会永远和你在一起。）”  
进入不二身体的一刻，幸村差点没忍住，想挺动腰肢更加深入，去感受那温暖的紧致。  
“精市，我爱、爱你……”  
“周助，我也爱你，我爱你爱到快疯了。”  
“嗯唔……”  
不二搂着幸村的肩膀，承受着激烈的侵犯，身体跟随着节奏律动。  
幸村不断地冲刺，直到不二没有体力伏在自己胸膛上喘息，他便立刻翻过身来，一手摘掉蒙住眼睛的领带，贪婪地盯着深陷欲望漩涡的恋人。  
“Voudrais-tu goûter ma baguette？（你要品尝我的法棍吗？）”  
“Toi con！（你个白痴！）”  
幸村把爱人压在身下，持续加深侵犯的力度和深度。不二除了呻吟，什么话都说不出来。  
冰蓝的双眸氤氲着水汽，眼波流转尽是风情。高潮中的不二是如此的狂乱，彷如夜间绽放的昙花，稍纵即逝。  
这样的不二周助，唯独他幸村精市一个人欣赏过。

八月 巴黎  
幸村睁开眼，望见自家客房的天花板，才发觉原来自己做了春梦，梦见几个月前自己和不二缠绵的画面……他决定马上起床，冲个冷水澡。  
不二出院回到巴黎的家，幸村请了两名护工专门照顾他，每天接送他去市内的医院继续各种康复治疗。  
幸村下楼来到餐厅，不二也正在吃早餐。  
“早安，幸村。”  
“早安，不二。”  
幸村取过桌上的黑麦面包，往上面搁吞拿鱼、羽衣甘蓝、酸奶、番茄酱。等他拿酸黄瓜时，发现碗里的全被不二吃了，佣人马上去厨房再取一些。  
“不二，酸黄瓜好吃吗？”  
不二微笑着点点头。  
幸村抿着嘴不说话，不二素来不喜吃酸，家里的酸黄瓜都是为幸村准备的。  
九点半，护工送不二去医院继续复健治疗，幸村开车去球场训练。  
开车路上，幸村戴着蓝牙耳机听AI读新闻，阿姆斯特丹市内多地出现暴乱，警方武装出动，镇压捣乱分子，警方称事件与当地犯罪集团有关。布鲁塞尔出现多起恶意杀警事件，昨天一位名叫吉奥·格鲁格的警官被人在闹市枪杀。  
幸村瞄了一眼手机，屏幕上赫然出现的脸孔，恰是上个月找过自己的那位警官。  
幸村立刻联想到不二，他担心爱人的安危。  
傍晚，幸村结束训练，发现手机多了十几通来电，是不二现在的主治医师打来的。  
幸村赶紧回电，问不二是否出了什么情况。  
医生劝幸村冷静，不二情况很稳定。  
“是这样的，幸村先生，我们翻查内网记录发现，不二先生过去长期在苏黎世大学医院看心理医生。这位心理医生主动联系本院，希望能继续治疗不二先生。不知幸村先生你意下如何？”  
幸村同意了。不二过去一直在看心理医生？他竟然毫不知情。  
幸村在巴黎结识不少名流，其中包括一些医生、律师、金融专业人士。  
兴许不二是不想让自己知道，才特地大老远跑去苏黎世看心理医生。  
幸村回到家，在温室里找到不二，后者正在给大波斯菊浇水。  
晚餐，厨娘为两位主人准备了咖喱烤鱼，幸村挺喜欢的，但不二尝了一口就不吃了。  
“这鱼太辣了，我吃不下。”不二小声道歉。  
幸村劝他不要在意，厨娘马上改做白汁烤鱼。  
晚上，不二找到幸村，请他说一下，自己失忆以前是个怎样的人。  
幸村跟不二聊了很多，从国中时相遇，到U17合宿，再到高中正式交往，大学时代异地恋，毕业后终于同居。  
幸村说得眉飞色舞，不二静静聆听不忍心打断。  
眼前这个优秀的男人，是如此深爱着不二周助。是那个号称天才的不二周助，不是现在的自己……  
两天前，不二在《明镜周刊》上读到关于自己的专题报道——《不二周助：网球之神背后的男人，商业帝国的缔造者》。  
报道篇幅很长，作者是常年旅居日本的德国记者，以及德国本土的体育产业记者。  
文章披露许多不为人知的事情：不二和幸村早在中学时代就有交集；不二的网球造诣颇高，还一度入选日本U17代表队；不二曾经当过一段时间的平面模特，他的海报曾经铺满东京原宿涉谷一带的潮流服装饰品店；不二和幸村现在共同持有的五家海外基金，投资了十几家以色列高科技企业……  
报道里的不二周助，是一位雷厉风行的体育商业奇才。他把网球之神幸村精市，包装成Z世代的青年偶像、代言福星、行走的印钞机……  
文中还举了个例子，印证幸村恐怖的带货力：在一周年纸婚纪念日，幸村和不二去巴黎迪士尼游玩。有好事之人把幸村一个人坐在休憩区吃那不勒斯冰淇淋的照片传上网，同款和路雪马上在全欧洲脱销。

夜深了，幸村送不二回主卧室休息，明天会有心理医生来。  
幸村握着不二，轻轻摩挲着他的掌心。不二好奇的目光，在幸村好看的手上流连。  
幸村何尝不想吻住眼前的爱人，但医院的那一幕让他无法释怀，不二对自己仍存有防备，他不能贸然吓到不二。  
“不二，晚安。”  
“幸村，晚安。”  
不二抬起头，对幸村微微一笑。这么温柔美丽的人，为什么自己对他毫无印象呢？  
“那好，我就在隔壁客房，有什么事可以喊我，晚安。”说着，幸村依依不舍松开手。  
“嗯呐，谢谢你，晚安。”  
幸村松开手的一刻，不二感觉到丝许失落。

幸村睁开眼，发现自己身处格拉斯城堡的假面派对。  
他知道自己又做梦了。  
暗黄的灯光将整个走廊映照得昏昏沉沉。幸村跟随着人流，慢慢走向会场。  
派对上，嘉宾们个个身穿暗色礼服，头戴假面，其他不戴面具的俊男美女，则无一例外赤身裸体，从容自在地炫耀自己堪比雕塑的好身材。  
幸村走到大厅的一刻，所有人都停下了动作，全都扭头看向自己，吓得幸村下意识往后退了半步。  
此时，两个戴面具的人从蓝色门的房间出来，蓝头发高个子低头在伙伴耳边嘀咕了什么。蜜发梳着短马尾的男人，没被面具遮罩的下半张脸露出颇具深意的笑容，他离开了伙伴，慢慢走向幸村。  
对方的盈盈笑意，让幸村感到熟悉却陌生。光凭露出的半张脸，幸村家认定他是个美人。  
美人拎着幸村的领带，牵着他离开偌大的舞厅，来到城堡的一隅。他推开一扇红色的门，幸村跟着他走进黑暗的房间。  
门关上的一瞬间，幸村像脱缰的野马似的，把美人压在墙壁上，在黑暗中摸索着他的身体，脱掉对方衣服的束缚。  
“呐，神之子先生……”  
这是粉丝们给幸村起的古早外号，现在基本没人这么称呼他。  
幸村的大脑此刻拒绝思考，完全臣服于本能。男人画画的手握住对方胯下的器物，不一会儿便唤醒了美人的情欲。  
美人抬起头，向幸村索取亲吻。幸村被吻得昏头转向，不知不觉跌坐在床上。  
对方轻轻一推，幸村上半身躺倒在大床中央，随即胯下感到一阵湿热，陌生的美人正努力用唇舌服务自己。  
幸村觉得差不多了，一把捞起跪在床边的人，让他坐到自己身上。  
美人就像一头粘人的小猫，搂着幸村的脖子，湿热的舌头在他脸颊、颈侧舔来舔去……  
男人双手捏住美人的臀瓣，修长的手指慢慢刺探那秘密的花园。  
经过对方提醒，幸村在床头找到润滑剂，两根手指伴着冰凉的膏体，在紧致的穴道中搅来搅去，弄得美人不断呻吟。  
“Baise moi fort s’il te plait…(请大力地干我)”  
耳边响起的话就像咒语，幸村变成了野兽，疯狂掠夺这具陌生的身体，尽情侵犯那狭窄湿热的花园。

幸村睁开眼，从春梦中醒来。梦是如此的真实，但只是个梦。  
他洗漱后下楼吃早餐，不二才刚刚离开主卧。  
门铃响了，幸村去开门，看见熟人忍足侑士。  
“幸村君好久不见，我是来给不二看病的。”


	4. WADA

幸村认得眼前这个叫忍足侑士的男人，他在国三那年全国大赛上的表现令人印象深刻，在U17集训时也有过交集，没想到忍足现在成了苏黎世大学医院的心理医生。  
大概两、三年前，不二还带自己去过迹部景吾在西伦敦的豪宅，参加忍足和他童话般的订婚仪式。不二当时还调笑迹部强娶失败，忍足非要等博士毕业才同意完婚。  
不久《太阳报》爆料，二人低调解除婚约，据说是第三者插足。

下午，不二结束了一天的治疗，独自坐在花房里，望着眼前纷繁绽放的朱丽叶玫瑰，思绪不自觉飘到千里之外。  
幸村回到宅子，发现忍足医生正在等自己。  
“幸村君，方便借一步说话吗？关于不二的病情……”  
忍足透露，不二在遇害前有轻度的抑郁倾向，不过没发展到临床意义的抑郁症。  
“幸村君不必过于担心，现代人普遍都有不同程度的抑郁倾向，况且不二的工作压力还不少……”  
幸村平静地听着，眉头却逐渐拧在一起。  
大脑的器质性损伤虽然影响了不二的记忆和思考，但积极的治疗和良好的外部环境，对病人的康复会有很大帮助。  
幸村点点头，说在布鲁塞尔时自己已做好最坏打算。  
只要不二能活下来，无论什么结果他都能接受。  
忍足听完幸村的剖白，嘴角弯出一丝笑意。

美网下周就开幕了，幸村带着切原、柳坐私人飞机去纽约。  
出发前一晚，幸村来到主卧，问不二能不能让他睡在这儿。  
不二愣愣地答应了，如此美丽的男人，无论提出怎样的要求，自己都无法拒绝的吧。  
幸村躺在熟悉的大床上抱着不二，在爱人光洁的额头上落下一枚亲吻，便沉沉睡去了。  
可怜不二被拥抱和亲吻弄得小鹿乱撞，好不容易才能睡着。  
“不二君，这两天都心不在焉的，在想念幸村君对吧？”  
不二涨红着脸不说话，自己那点小心思被心理医生戳穿了。  
忍足微笑着，在病历上写写划划，心想：等他恢复记忆，自己一定要当面调侃一下这头腹黑熊。

晚上十一点，不二接到幸村的视频通话请求。  
不二连忙按下通话键，屏幕上跳出一位大汗淋漓的美丽男子。  
“幸村，晚上好。”   
“不二，我刚赢了比赛，我想第一时间给你打电话，跟你分享我的喜悦……”  
“嗯嗯，我有看直播，大分3-0干净利落淘汰对手，不愧是幸村！”  
“不二，你会一直为我加油吧？”  
“那当然咯。”  
“不二……”  
“嗯？”  
“我想听不二你多说说话，不二，我好想你。”  
幸村一脸认真的表白，让不二不知所措。  
“我……我也想念幸村……祝你旗开得胜，夺冠归来！”  
“如果不二能在现场为我加油，那就太好了。哎呀，我太贪心了。说说而已，不二别放心上……”  
“如果、如果这是幸村的愿望，我愿意来现场为你加油助威！”  
幸村脸上浮现惊喜之色。  
“那真是太好了，我马上让切原安排。”  
八强赛结束的晚上，不二乘坐五小时的私人飞机抵达纽约。等他来到机场，既看不见切原也没看到柳，反倒是两个陌生人朝自己走来。  
“不二，到这儿来，咱们送你见幸村。”  
下巴有痣的马尾男邪魅一笑，不二不禁心生警惕。  
“仁王，瞧你吓到不二了。”  
戴眼镜的男人十分绅士地替不二拎行李，一边解释他俩是幸村的朋友兼工作伙伴。  
对于沃顿商学院金融数学系出身的仁王，纽约有哪个地方比百老汇更吸引这位欺诈师？自然是华尔街。  
柳生刚从耶鲁法学院毕业，就被仁王拉进公司当合伙人。  
如今，仁王雅治是三家基金公司的董事长兼CEO，拥有律师执照的柳生比吕士正管理着两家风控公司。  
“仁王，不二现在记忆还没恢复，你一口气说这么多，不二会很困扰的……”  
“噗哩，简单来说，咱俩就是给你们小两口打工的咯……”  
漆黑锃亮的凯迪拉克，行驶在纽约晚上车水马龙的大道上。不二抬起头，盯着时代广场上巨大的LED广告牌。画面中，幸村展示自己代言品牌的新一代旗舰手机，并且露出标准的商业式微笑。

轿车停在中央公园旁的顶级公寓外面，不二看见幸村的一刻便情不自禁扑了上前，不枉自己一路星夜兼程。职业网球手牢牢把人抱在怀里，低头细嗅蜜发的香气。  
终于把不二安全送达公寓，柳生给柳发消息，自己和仁王完成了任务。  
“仁王，你刚才这么逗不二，当心他恢复记忆后算账哦~”  
“噗啤呐。”  
柳生送仁王回副驾，然后自己坐回主驾，发动汽车前，他盯着倒后镜看了半秒。  
“小雅，咱们被跟踪了。”  
“噗哩。让我猜猜看。IRS（国税局）还是SEC（证监会）？”  
柳生比吕士脸上的笑意逐渐消失，他推了推眼镜。  
“咱们做事足够干净，他们不可能找上门来。”  
仁王佯装靠在伴侣肩膀上，实则偷瞄倒后镜，发现对方视线停在不二身上。  
“恐怕，是FBI来着。”

幸村牵着爱人的手，带他慢慢参观二人在纽约的小窝。幸村问吃过东西没有，不二说吃过了。  
不二走着走着，跟着幸村走进了卧室。幸村轻轻一推，不二跌坐到床上躺下，一脸迷茫地欣赏天花上瑰丽的装潢，颇具幸村的审美风格。  
幸村覆上不二的身体，像对待易碎品般捧着爱人的脸庞，轻柔地落下一个个细碎的吻。  
虽然没有和幸村深入交谈过，但不二清楚他对自己的感情，跟自己是一样的。即便现在失去了所有二人相爱过的记忆，他不二周助对幸村精市的依恋并没因此减少半分。  
此时此刻，自己跟幸村精市一样，渴望着对方的体温和安慰。  
“Seiichi, je t’aime pour toujours.(精市，我永远爱你)”  
不二的话无疑给了幸村莫大的鼓励，他大胆地吻住爱人，逐步夺取身下人的气息，直到二人几近缺氧，这个吻才勉强结束。  
衣扣被逐一解开，鸢尾花色的发丝在不二胸前流连，幸村伸出长长的舌头，舔过不二胸前的伤痕，随后用力咬住一边乳头，耳边立刻响起令人满意的叹息。  
“不二，帮帮我……”  
幸村拉着不二的手按在自己胯下，要他唤醒沉睡的巨兽。不二动作很慢，他不敢相信手上摸到的尺寸，心中又喜又惊……  
幸村担心吓着不二，便吻住他柔软的耳垂，并轻轻地来回啃咬，被碰到敏感点的不二不禁哼出声。  
幸村让不二先用手为自己服务一遍，然后带他进浴室。  
不二乖巧得像个布偶娃娃，任由幸村摆布。二人泡在池子里，幸村抱着怀里的小熊又吻又亲，恨不得在他全身种满草莓。

决赛当天，不二现身前排贵宾席，陪他一同观战的还有柳、切原、柳生和仁王。  
至于真田，他和幸村在北美的五大后援会占据了球场的另一侧。  
丸井文太和胡狼桑原也亮相亚瑟·阿什球场，场边摄影师们的长枪短炮自然要重点照顾，他们可是新版百老汇《长靴皇后》的主演黄金组合。  
比赛距离开始还有一段时间，无聊的丸井低头玩手机，打开立博的APP看赔率。好家伙，幸村的夺冠赔率低得离谱，1 :1.0030。文太吹着泡泡糖，随手下单压了一万买幸村3-0夺冠。

开赛前十五分钟，幸村和手冢各自做着热身运动。  
网球之神不是吹，幸村复出以来，不曾让对手赢过一盘。从美网第一轮到半决赛，统统大分3-0晋级。  
到了决赛，对面每年要碰个三四回的手冢国光，他幸村精市简直是毫无压力，先后以6-0、6-1、6-0赢下三盘比赛，轻松夺得美网男单冠军。  
“幸村，恭喜你。”手冢国光朝他伸出手，“你好像比之前更强了。”  
幸村笑了笑，握住手没两秒便松开，随即一路快跑奔向前排观众席，二话不说就把不二从座位上抱到球场来，甚至不顾周围跟拍的镜头和摄影师，与自己的伴侣深情拥吻。  
“不二，我答应过你，我一定能拿下冠军，我做到了！”  
“你太棒了！幸村，你是世界上最棒的！”  
更衣室内，不二再次深切感受到幸村的热情。  
滚烫的精液灌浇在敏感的体内，令不二欲罢不能。他渴望幸村，渴望他的冠军给予他更多、更深、更激烈的快感。

赛后新闻会上，一脸春风得意人生赢家的幸村，在几十家权威媒体面前正式宣布，他要把这次美网男单冠军的奖金全额捐出，捐给参加这次美网女子项目的全体运动员。  
在提问环节，福克斯体育的记者告诉幸村，昨日WADA宣布对美国选手越前龙马进行为期十年的禁赛处罚，并问他有什么看法。  
“越前是个聪明的球员，他上星期就宣布退役了。WADA的处罚其实对越前没啥影响，反正他也没赢过职业大赛冠军……退役对他是好事儿，体育竞技太残酷了，还是子承父业在寺庙里打打快乐网球更适合他。”  
媒体大厅里顿时响起哄堂大笑。  
接着是ESPN记者提问：“幸村先生，众所周知，拜耳医药是你的对手手冢国光的赞助商。你认为越前龙马兴奋剂丑闻爆发以后，WADA应该重点排查职业网球选手吗？”  
“我认为职业网球选手应该跟其他体育项目的运动员一样，都要接受WADA的严格监管。这是体育道德问题，也是道德底线问题。”


	5. 证人

九月 纽约

美网决赛的第二天，法拉盛的小红番闭门谢客。

这是纽约最好的川藏菜馆，每年这时候柳生和仁王都会包下整个店，请幸村、不二、真田、柳、切原吃饭，当然还包括同城的丸井和桑原。

柳生和仁王说着只有他们才懂的中文，叽里咕噜地点菜。店里的伙计陪笑，小声劝客人说英文。

天人交战之际，坐在幸村旁边的不二也来搭话，他先用日语问绅士和欺诈师要点什么，再用流利的普通话向服务生点菜。

“这位先生，你的中文很溜，你是中国人吗？”

不二微笑着摇了摇头。同一时刻，他脑海里闪现一位相貌慈祥的老人。

幸村在桌子底下伸手，与身旁的爱人十指交缠。不二回过头来，朝他笑了笑。幸村一时情动，凑上去吻住那双薄软的唇。

坐在对面的切原目瞪口呆，柳立刻摁下那颗好奇的海带头。

幸村和不二共享一大盘红烧酸菜烤鱼，其他七位肉党死忠则埋头苦吃小红番的招牌菜，地道的藏牦牛烤肉。

柳生最喜欢小红番的冰粉，完全不输神奈川的地道海藻冻。

仁王四人和幸村不二他们天南地北的，一年到头，只有九月份才有机会聚在一桌。

四大满贯比赛收官，幸村今年的赛程仅剩中网，他也稍稍放松一下，和文太、切原、桑原喝起酒来。

“幸村，切原告诉我，前段时间你挺不容易的……”文太朝幸村举起酒杯，“不过嘛，困难总会过去的，我祝你和不二未来越来越好！”

“文太，谢谢你。我也祝你公演顺利，break a leg！”

牦牛奶酒的酒精度数很高，幸村几杯下肚，开始有点醉意。

不二由得幸村靠在自己肩上假寐，他捞出盘里的酸菜烤鱼，小心剔掉鱼刺，再把鱼肉喂到伴侣嘴边。

至于仁王，除了刚开动时夹了文太碗里的一片肉，他的食量跟平常一样少。柳生问他要不要开胃小吃，华尔街的欺诈师撇撇嘴摇摇头，扭头看向旁边的不二。

“不二，幸村不是说你不爱吃辣么？瞧你吃得挺开心的。”

不二抬起头，视线从酸菜鱼转移到身旁的白毛狐狸，仁王的嘴角浮现颇有深意的笑容。

“不会哈……酸和辣我都挺喜欢的呀！”

柳生推了推眼镜，加入到这场对话。

“不二，我想请教你，用中文跟服务生结账该怎么说？”

不二眯着眼略作思考，接着道：“买单。”

服务生愣在门口，一群穿着制服的FBI探员走进店里。

一位三十开外、大腹便便的黑人女探员走到不二周助的座位，说FBI正在侦破一桩操纵美网比赛的案件，要求不二跟他们走一趟，提供线索配合调查。

不二从座位上站起来准备动身，幸村拉住他的手，双眼闪烁着不安。

“幸村放心，我很快回来。”

“慢着，”柳生比吕士疾步追上不二和那群FBI，“我是不二先生的代理律师，你们没有权力带他回局里。”

“不，我们是‘请求’不二先生配合调查，他刚才已经同意了。”黑人女探员回过头来，亮出制服外套下的配枪，“请不要干扰FBI办案，柳生律师。”

不二跟FBI上了车，黑色福特很快消失在纽约街头。

“啧，柳生你别太自责，”仁王的手覆上合伙人的肩膀，“他们是有备而来的。”

“要找King帮忙吗？”

“噗哩。”

仁王瞪了瞪柳生，示意幸村、真田还在这儿，然后在他耳边嘀咕：“晚点给他发邮件吧。”

翌日，《纽约时报》头版头条爆出独家猛料：前大满贯得主、“德国武士”手冢国光的现任经纪人兼教练尤尔根·博格，因涉嫌收受贿赂、参与外围博彩、操纵美网比赛、向职业运动员提供兴奋剂、虐待妇女等七项罪名被纽约市东区检察院指控。据可靠消息，该案安排于明年春天开审。

上午八点半，不二被外头的争吵声惊醒。他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，慢慢悠悠从折叠床上起来，才想起自己身处联邦调查局。

“你们FBI不能把他关在这，别怪我没事先提醒……”

“闭嘴吧，温切斯基！你们在海外可以作威作福，但休想在国内，尤其是联邦调查局里指指点点……来人，把他送上一楼！”

小白屋的门开了，昨天带走不二的黑人女探员，送了早餐进来。不二端起马克杯，一口气喝光整杯黑咖啡，然后慢吞吞啃着吐司。

她随手把门关上，双手抱胸前坐在对面，盯着不二吃早餐。

盘子里最后那点炒鸡蛋快被不二吃完了，亚洲脸孔的男探员突然闯了进来。

“头儿，大事不好……”

“金，有什么事？”她皱了皱眉。

“报告墨菲长官，局长刚下了命令，你看……”

金永珉把手机递过去，玛莎·墨菲读着苏利文局长的命令书，要求她必须在上午10点前放走不二周助。

墨菲再三确认，的确是雪莉·苏利文局长的签名。

玛莎·墨菲脸上的表情没有丝毫变化，她冷冷说道：“不二先生，你是（are）幸村精市的经纪人……”

不二纠正她的时态，自己过去是（was）幸村的经纪人，现在幸村的经纪业务由切原赤也先生负责。

墨菲点点头，然后问不二，在近三个月是否与尤尔根·博格有过联系。

不二寻思片刻，说自己失忆后没跟此人联系过，失忆前就不清楚了。

九点四十五分，雪莉·苏利文亲自下来局里负三层的问讯室，玛莎·墨菲才让金永珉把不二周助送上一楼。

一楼接待处，柳生和幸村枯坐了快两个小时。绅士已经喝完了第五壶咖啡，终于等来了不二。

金永珉说：“苏利文局长早早就发命令了，但墨菲长官她……”

柳生推了推眼镜表示理解，并小声叮嘱小金，请向局长转达King的感谢。

幸村一见不二便吻了上去，十指紧扣如胶似漆，简直旁若无人。

“幸村、不二，咱们走吧。”

幸村牵着不二，跟在柳生后面，一路穿过走廊。快到门口时，他看见昨天那黑人女探员在跟一男的争执。

“好样的，温切斯基！你们部门竟然把手伸到国内，还敢干涉FBI办案……”

“是你们FBI干涉我们办案在先！要不是你们捣乱，我们六月就能抓到博格了！”

男人声音有点耳熟，幸村快上车时特意回过头来……

幸村认得这个人！他是鲁汶大学附属医院的护士。

比约尔。


	6. 六、Black Russia

美网决赛前夜 纽约曼哈顿  
凌晨一点，希尔顿花园酒店的总统套房内，手冢盯着镜子前的安瓿瓶，脑海里响起博格临走前的话。  
“手冢，除了十二年前那一战，你凭实力赢过幸村精市吗？哪怕一次？”  
是啊，除了那个由拜耳医药独资赞助的所谓U17世界杯，那个连ITF和WADA都不理会的野鸡赛事……他手冢国光从没赢过幸村精市！  
“放心吧，这是拜耳的新药，效果比你当年用的强上好几倍，而且副作用少了，你看龙马他……”  
“越前上星期宣布退役了。”  
手冢面无表情说道，但毕竟相处多年，博格听得出爱徒字里行间的谴责。  
“越前的事，的确是我的失误，但药厂那边也有责任……”  
博格知道手冢生气了，他放下安瓿瓶和一次性针头。  
“这药效果挺好的，比赛前两小时你要记得用。这次负责赛后尿检的官员，是雷特鲁教练的老熟人，你大可放心。”

决赛当天中午，手冢在酒店健身房做完热身，准备前往餐厅用餐，却收到一通奇怪来电，屏幕显示的是纽约本地号码。  
手冢的公关商业都交给博格打理，知道自己私人号码的人也没几个……他沉思片刻后，还是摁下了通话键。  
“喂，手冢……”电话那头传来沙哑的人声，对方可能是用了变声器。  
“……”  
“博格给了你一些东西吧？我可要警告你，FBI已经盯上博格了，你好自为之。”  
手冢刚想问对方到底是何方神圣，那边已经挂了电话。

“呐，手冢。请你答应我，以后每一场比赛都要堂堂正正全力出战，好吗？”  
“不二，我答应你。”  
出发去赛场时，手冢把兴奋剂留在了酒店套房，他守住了和那个人的约定。  
决赛的尾声，幸村以一记暴扣杀死了比赛的悬念，网坛一哥跑到前排观众席，与他的法定伴侣拥吻在一起。  
手冢擦了擦眼角的汗水，高兴自己没有破坏约定。

十二年前  
手冢以7-5赢下第三盘，帮助德国队斩获半决赛S2的胜利。  
裁判宣布比赛结束，立海的几个跑在最前，第一时间奔向他们的部长。不二跟在后面，等幸村跟部员一一拥抱后，他才上来给室友送上鼓励。  
“幸村，请你不要放弃成为职业选手的梦想。”  
“当然不会。不二，我答应你，我的未来是要成为世界第一！”  
“凭幸村的实力跟对网球的爱，你肯定能做到的。”  
D1开赛前，博格找上不二。  
“Fuji, können Sie zu unserem Umkleideraum gehen?（不二，你能来德国队更衣室一趟吗？）”  
不二想了想，猜到可能是手冢找自己，便跟着博格去了。  
这不是他第一次看到手冢如此痛苦的模样。但现在的手冢，比输迹部、输真田时痛苦得多得多。  
雷特鲁教练忙着在场边盯着双打比赛，更衣室里只剩下队医跟博格。  
不二看着满地用过的一次性针头，眉头不自觉拧在一块。  
——手冢，这就是你所谓的“为自己而战”吗？  
不二没把话说出口。  
此时此刻，任何话语，皆是难堪。  
手冢抬起手，伸向眼前不停晃动的身影，队医说过，副作用会持续五个小时。  
“不二……”  
“我在这里。”不二握着他的手。  
手冢用力一扯，把头埋在不二怀里。  
“我的脑子很乱……”  
他手冢国光的未来里，应该有鲜花，有奖杯，还有不二周助。  
不二小心翼翼，想要抽掉被握得生疼的手，可惜失败了。  
“手冢，你忍耐一下，都会过去的。”  
不二另一只手覆在前部长的肩膀上。  
“呐，手冢。请你答应我，以后每一场比赛都要堂堂正正全力出战，好吗？”  
“不二，我答应你。”

决赛次日，博格跟随手冢准备乘班机回法兰克福，却在肯尼迪机场被NYPC扣押。  
博格走后，手冢再次接到那陌生来电，约他后天夜晚在曼哈顿的Deluxe酒吧见面。于是他取消机票，打车回市区。  
第二天，《纽约时报》爆出博格的丑闻，手冢手动删掉自己在各个社交平台上，与博格有关的一切互动。  
刷社交媒体动态时，手冢习惯成自然地在搜索框输入不二周助的名字，看见三小时前的发布一则消息：  
体育经纪人不二周助被带回纽约联邦调查局接受调查。  
发这消息的，是个粉丝只有两位数的无头像小号。  
手冢尝试联系真田一探究竟，但真田弦一郎的答复顾左右而言他，死活不告诉他不二到底在哪。

手冢按照约定，在晚上九点准时现身曼哈顿Deluxe酒吧。  
酒吧里多是下班的商务白领精英丽人，他们一个个悄悄打量起这位网坛明星。  
手冢若无其事走到吧台的座位上，点了两杯鸡尾酒。五分钟后，旁边的座位上多了个人。  
手冢把Old Fashion留给自己，那杯Black Russia则推到不二面前。  
“谢谢你，手冢。你还记得我的口味呢~”  
手冢看着不二小口小口喝着他的黑俄罗斯，许多想说的话，想问的问题，一时之间不知该先说哪个。  
最后，他的目光停留在那蜜色的碎发上。  
“不二，你的新发型……”  
“哦，你说这个，我六月做了手术嘛。”  
能把开颅开膛的大手术说得像割双眼皮一样轻松，大概只有不二周助了。  
短头发的覆盖下，头皮上蜈蚣般的疤痕颜色很淡，但手冢依然感觉极端刺眼。  
“我听乾说，你遭遇了意外。”  
“嗯，是挺惊险的，幸好能挺过来。除了……”  
“除了什么？”  
不二睁开眼睛看了看男人，又笑道：“除了忘记很多事。”  
手冢想安慰不二，对方无名指上的戒指浇灭了他的想法。  
不二巡着他的目光，旋了旋手指上的宝格丽三环钻石戒指，嘴角弯起幸福的笑意。  
“这是幸村上星期送我的，说是补回三周年的小小纪念。”  
手冢别开视线，问不二约自己出来有什么事。  
不二又笑了，说自己只是来当说客的，真正要跟他谈事的另有其人。  
那倒是，手冢想，不二有他的联系方式，没必要用陌生号码找自己。  
“现在博格这样，手冢你也不好过吧？虽然业内肯定有愿意跟你合作的经纪人，但他们的履历能否配得上你目前的地位和成绩，你也很难做判断吧？”  
不二笑着，戴戒指的那只手覆上手冢的左臂。  
手冢抬起头，迎面是不二熟悉的笑容。  
“上二楼跟他见个面吧。他曾经说过，你是他认可少数几个懂网球的人之一。”  
手冢从座位上起来，等不二跟自己一起上去。谁知道不二把账结了，然后跟手冢道别。  
“晚安，手冢。我先走了，幸村他还留门等我回家呢。”  
深夜凌晨，TMZ转载纽约小报网站的新闻：【经纪人锒铛入狱不管不顾，美网亚军手冢夜会幸村伴侣】  
相关词条一夜刷爆各大社交媒体，第二天《纽约时报》《洛杉矶时报》都刊登相关报道。  
几乎是同一时间，英国《每日邮报》也爆出猛料：亿万富家公子、苏格兰皇家银行董事迹部景吾，将首次以个人名义投资创业公司凌睿体育传媒，而新出炉的美网亚军手冢国光有极大可能成为该公司代理的第一位职业体育运动员。


	7. 七、早安

五月 英国南部某处  
兴建于十五世纪的城堡内，正进行着一场秘密聚会。  
古堡的主人King首先发话：“这是22要给我们看的东西。”  
镶嵌在古堡墙壁上的巨幕电视，开始播放着某品牌的一支概念机广告。这是22所在公司提前截到的资料。  
画面中，出现一位发须尽白的老人。他身穿长袍、眼神刚毅，走在黑色的沙滩上。来到海边，他脱下草鞋，丢下手上的圆规和角尺，一步一步迈向湛蓝的海洋。然后画面徐徐出现该手机的品牌LOGO，恰恰是幸村代言的那个品牌。  
“你打算怎么处理，King？”31问。  
“31，你是他经纪人，说说你的想法。”  
31脸上保持着一贯的微笑，出了这种事虽然闹心，但解决起来并不难。31建议King让22和18先去对方在硅谷的北美公司，搞不定再派人去深圳。  
“嗯，我会给兰利那边打电话。”  
还要出动CIA？  
31不自觉睁眼，随即恢复笑眯眯的表情。  
是夜，洛杉矶的PR精英22，和纽约律师18一同乘私人飞机前往硅谷。31也亲自送机，祝亲姐和伙伴一路平安。  
法网开幕前夕，《队报》最先爆出该品牌提前终止对本届大赛的冠名赞助。紧接着，硅谷的IT网站也爆出幸村的代言合同提前结束，但品牌商很快官方辟谣。再有的，就是CNN和CBS都跟进报道许多该公司的负面新闻。  
然后，就是不二遇害。

十月七日，中网决赛前夕，该品牌官宣了一位新的代言人，新晋美网亚军手冢国光。  
北京的新闻会上，手冢摆出一如既往的冰山脸，所有媒体提问，都交由他的新经纪人切原赤也回答。  
就在英国《天空体育》、德国《体育图片报》、美国福克斯体育都例行转载报道的同时，德国《明镜周刊》竟然又整了个专题报道，深入探讨这次德国网坛大地震的前因后果。  
最先是美国选手越前龙马的禁药丑闻，然后扯出退役名将博格的七宗罪，拜耳医药股价下跌，辉瑞制药大肆抄底，并在黑水风投的协助运作下完成收购。之后是手冢国光签约一家新成立的体育代理公司，并无缝接棒幸村精市，成为某品牌的新代言人……  
关于手冢新签约的凌睿体育，《明镜周刊》花了专题1/3的篇幅来深入挖掘。公司表面由三方持股，苏格兰皇家银行董事迹部景吾拥有33%的股份，巴巴多斯普利普利公司66%控股，拥有1%股份的切原赤也出任公司法人代表。显然易见，控股的普利普利不过是家空壳公司，根据注册信息，普利普利属于一个叫利里亚丹特·克劳瑟的德裔美国人。《明镜周刊》的记者推断，以迹部景吾在欧洲和北美商业金融圈的影响力，克劳瑟无疑也是他的一枚棋子。  
华尔街黑水风投的董事长办公室内，仁王雅治正靠谷歌翻译，饶有趣味看完《明镜周刊》这篇专题报道。  
“我说，比吕，德国记者就这么点水平？”金融欺诈师抬头问搭档。  
“不然呢？小雅要把普利普利的全部无记名股票公之于众么？”柳生律师推了推眼镜，指了指身后的保险箱。

十月下旬 澳大利亚黄金海岸  
幸村刚离开北京，来与GNTM节目组会合的时候，后者已经在这拍摄了三天。  
美丽的海蒂·克鲁姆给冠军先生一个大大的拥抱，问他怎么不见不二。  
“不二他……还有点后遗症，医生安排他去英国治疗。”

中网结束后，按照原定计划，不二是要和幸村一起来澳洲的。但忍足医生的一通电话，让幸村改变了主意。  
“幸村，相信你也发现了吧？不二现在已经恢复了大部分的记忆，除了……与你有关的一切事情。”  
这一点，幸村比任何人都更加清楚，只是不愿意面对罢了。  
在媒体、品牌商、公关公司之间长袖善舞、游刃有余的不二周助，在独自面对幸村时，竟然是那个样子。  
曾经，幸村以为只要不二活下来，自己就心满意足。但，他开始贪心了，他想要夺回完整的不二。  
幸村时不时提及一些两人的往事，并暗中留意不二的反应。  
令人失望的是，不二总是一脸茫然，然后低头道歉。  
“抱歉，幸村，我真的想不起来。”  
不二的表现，让幸村下定决心。他请求忍足，务必要治好不二的病。

幸村来澳洲的任务，是作为特邀嘉宾参与录制GNTM六进四阶段的赛事的。  
拍摄前一天的晚上，海妈带着幸村认识节目的主创，大家坐下来吃顿地道海鲜餐。饭桌上，克鲁姆大大咧咧开起了玩笑，说不二提前打过电话，要她好好照顾幸村。坐对面的网球之神下意识用手捂住有点发烫的脸，嘴角的微笑却难以隐藏。  
“幸村，你和不二实在太般配了。都这么多年了，你们感情还这么好……”  
幸村愣了愣，笑了笑，说不过是顺其自然罢了。  
“幸村，不二这次答应安排你来，真是帮了我们一个大忙。咱们原来计划这期节目请手冢当嘉宾的，但你知道嘛，他跟博格的关系……”  
的确，手冢在北美和环太地区人气暂时还没受影响，但在欧洲大本营，他这张脸还是会让人联想起已经社会性死亡的博格。  
时尚圈的势利眼，幸村算是第一次确切感受到。  
吃完饭，幸村本来想回酒店休息，却被海妈拉住。  
“幸村，咱们一起去喝两杯呗。不二吩咐过我要好好照顾你，你可不能不赏脸哈。”  
幸亏去的是清吧，环境相对幽静，幸村找个角落，一个人喝着青柠汁。独自在外，能不沾酒就别沾，况且他又不是贪恋杯中物之人。  
不少身材性感长相俊美的男男女女，都来跟幸村打招呼。有的人认出他是幸村精市，甚至有些是他的球迷。也有的没认出他，单纯来搭讪这位亚洲面孔帅哥。  
克鲁姆连续发了30多条消息，幸村打开一看，全都是帅哥美女的个人照，大多是古铜色的肌肤，有金发碧眼的，有蓝眼黑发的，简直是顶级模特图鉴。  
“看看有没有喜欢的？”  
幸村没搞懂什么意思，发了个？作为回复。  
克鲁姆走到幸村面前，问他有没有看中的。幸村指了指其中一男一女，称赞他俩长得挺好看。  
他话还没说完，克鲁姆这头就打电话，让被点名的帅哥和美女过来，还问幸村住几号房。  
幸村瞪大眼睛，发现事情好像跟自己想象的不一样，连忙抢过她的手机挂掉电话。  
“海蒂，我以为你问我看好谁，我当他们是参赛选手呢。”  
克鲁姆哈哈大笑，接着道：“没关系啦，都一样。谁不想跟你幸村精市睡一觉呢？哈哈哈。况且，不二特意要我照顾好你，难道你们这么多年不是各玩各的？”  
幸村噤声，这些推崇开放式关系的欧洲人实在难沟通。

到了正式的节目录制，幸村与六位参赛模特，在黄金海岸的沙滩上拍下不同主题的双人写真。两天连续的露天拍摄，幸村也稍稍晒黑了。不过，写真的成品效果相当不错，氛围和动作都十分到位。这也让作为评委的幸村遭遇了些许烦恼。  
傍晚五点半，节目录制大功告成，海妈安排所有人一起去开杀青派对。幸村说自己晚点到，然后坐保姆车回酒店套房。

他回到房间立刻锁上门，然后与不二视频通话。  
幸村这边已经是傍晚，英国那边才是上午七点半。视频里的不二还躺在被窝里，微笑着对幸村说早安。  
“不二，我想干你。”  
不二脸上的笑容冻住，有点不明白他的意思。  
“不二周助，我要肏你。”  
不二脸上再次浮现惯常的微笑，说了一声好的。  
幸村把蓝牙降噪豆音量开到70%，不二那边也做好了准备。  
“不二，你那边怎样？”  
“嗯……嗯，可以了。”  
幸村摁下手上遥控的第一档，耳边立刻传来细细的呻吟。  
双乳被吮吸，绵密的快感让不二开始情动，下身也开始逐渐勃起。  
“嗯哈……幸、幸村……”  
“我在，不二，我在这里。”  
第二档，吮吸双乳的力度加强，轻微的痛感让不二的快感加倍，并开始不自觉抚摸自己的下体。  
不二的咕哝声、迷醉般的呻吟，通过蓝牙耳机传到幸村耳边，仿佛本人正在他耳廓吹气。  
幸村一下推到第五档，满意听到仿如羔羊濒死之际的哀鸣。  
“嗯啊……嗯啊……太强了，幸村……我要死了……”  
电动按摩棒无情地刺插，捅进不二最深处最柔软的部分，也是他最敏感的地方之一。乳头上释放的微量电流，让不二产生受刑的错觉，但甘美的快感告诉他在撒谎。  
“你明明，就很喜欢嘛……不二……”  
幸村愈发用力地捅进去，飞机杯宛如不二后穴般敏感，贪婪吞食着巨大的肉棒，并不断绞紧。  
“腿张开点，不二，我要进去更深的地方。”  
“不，不可以……幸村……肚子要、要破了……呜呜呜……”  
不二边说着，边把手机移到下体，根据幸村尺寸量身定做的按摩棒，把不二可怜的后穴折磨的汁水涟涟。  
“呜呜……幸村……”  
幸村笑了：“周助明明很喜欢嘛，前面都硬得不行了嘛……”  
幸村爱死现在的不二了，双眼通红，泪流不止，胡言乱语，全身不断颤抖……这样的不二周助，只有他一个人见过。  
那个总一副云淡风轻表情的商业天才，此刻在他的摆弄下，沦为一头掉进淫欲泥淖里的淫兽。  
“我爱你，周助……”  
“我也爱你，精市……”

周助，还记得吗？  
我们以前也是这样子，一个在东京一个在巴黎，一起看同一部新上映的电影，戴着耳机坐在影院最后排，一边看一边小声吐槽。  
神啊，求求你让不二尽快想起来吧。


End file.
